The present disclosure relates generally to display systems, and more particularly to ergonomically enhanced display systems included in information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to acquire, process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (‘IHS’) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Presently, a variety of display systems may be deployed to display information provided by the IHS and/or by multimedia entertainment devices such as optical media players/recorders, television sets, cable and/or satellite receivers, and similar others. Commonly used display systems may include flat panel displays (FPD's) such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and/or plasma display panel. The display systems may also include a stand, a mount and/or a support structure for mounting the flat panel display.
Many commercially available stands offer some ergonomic design features such as an adjustable height, tilt and swivel motion for the FPD, thereby enabling the viewer to obtain a desirable viewing angle for the display. However, increased screen sizes, e.g., wide screen monitors, and heavier weights for many FPD's may cause instability of the mounting structure for the FPD. That is, the FPD may tip due to certain viewer adjustments made to the height, tilt and/or swivel angle. As a result, many viewers may not fully benefit from the ergonomic adjustments available with the flat panel due to stability concerns.
Therefore, a need exists to provide for supporting FPD's. More specifically, a need exists to develop tools and techniques for providing a compact base structure operable to accommodate increased screen sizes and weights of the FPD's. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved support structure to mount FPD's receiving images from an information handling system, absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.